


I'm Feelin' You

by josephine_diaries



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Padmé Amidala, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine_diaries/pseuds/josephine_diaries
Summary: By pure chance, Anakin and Padmé - both on separate missions, happen to bump into eachother at the same cantina.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	I'm Feelin' You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic loosely inspired by "I'm Feelin' You" by Ginuwine. It sort of fits with the story, so feel free to listen to it while you read? Idk.  
> low-key jealous of Padmé ngl 😏😩🤭

After a while of endless fighting, Anakin had decided to reward the Torrent Company with an evening's break, stopping at Yavin to visit the local nightlife. The clones and their commanders had slowly paired off onto different activities, with only Anakin and Jesse picking a particular cantina.

The cantina, while fairly large, wasn't too busy, which was mostly why Anakin picked it. Jesse had tagged along for no apparent reason, but Anakin certainly didn't mind the company. 

Instinctually, Anakin scans the suprisingly small crowd of no more than fifteen people for threats. A fiery redhead who was talking to a yellow Twi'lek woman caught his eye briefly. She looked familiar, somehow, but Anakin couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe she was-

"What'll it be, Jedi?" The bartender spat, interrupting Anakin's musings. "I don't have all night, so hurry up," she huffs. Anakin rolls his eyes. There were only three other people besides Anakin and Jesse at the bar.

"Just gimme whatever's cheapest," Anakin mutters, the redhead who looked so familiar still capturing his attention.

It was going to bother him all night if he didn't figure out who it was, wasn't it?

The mystery woman was clearly one of Padmé's handmaidens, Anakin could tell just by her voice and face. She clearly recognized him too, eyes darting up to glance at him every so often. With a slight frown, he brushes up against the handmaiden's signature, curious as to what her identity was.

Wait...no. No way, it couldn't be…

Padmé? There'd be no way she would be _here_. What were the odds? There was no way it could be her.

Could it?

He triple checks for confirmation. It's surely Padmé and _not_ a handmaiden.

He nursed his drink for a while, stealing glances at Padmé before Jesse announced he was going back to the barracks, bidding Anakin a good night.

* * *

Without Jesse as a distraction, Anakin is left to his own devices. The burning curiosity as to _why_ Padmé was in some random cantina on Yavin, _with red hair no less, was_ eating at him. 

Finally, the Twi'lek woman left, handing Padmé something as she made her way out. When the woman was out of sight, Padmé walks toward a secluded halfway, beckoning Anakin over with a tilt of her head.

Her eyes dart around quickly, scanning the area before giving him a passionate kiss, which Anakin happily returns.

"`What are you doing here?" Padmé asks, brows furrowed. "I'm on a mission."

"Why's your hair red?" Anakin shoots back. "I mean, you look really good and all, but-"

"It's just a temporary dye. It'll be gone in less than 24 hours." She explains.

Anakin drinks in her appearance. She wore a sinfully tight emerald green dress that makes him want to just _tear_ it off her. "You look really beautiful, by the way." he blurts.

She blushes lightly. "Thank you. But seriously, did you know I was here?" 

"No," Anakin replies. "I had no idea. Will of the Force, maybe?" He half-jokes.

She snorts. "Yeah, Ani. The Force really wanted you to see your wife," she teases.

Anakin laughs. "I don't know, I'm pretty glad I stumbled across you."

"So am I," she breathes, unthinkingly running a finger through her hair. "When do you have to go back?" she asks, coyly. 

"I probably have at least...six hours before Ahsoka needs to spar with me in the morning. Everyone else'll probably be too hungover to notice that I'm gone." he responds.

"Six hours is plenty of time, you know," she points out, her legs parting as his thigh wedges in this space between them.

"Oh, really? Tell me, what would we do to fill those six hours?" 

"You tell me," she whispers. A challenge.

Anakin Skywalker is never one to back away from a challenge. "Well, first I'd do this…" he mumbles, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. His thigh shifts, drawing a strangled noise out of her.

"Not here, Ani. I...ah," she trails off as his kisses descend lower.

" _Yes, here_ ," his voice dropping to an almost-growl, nipping at her neck. Her thighs part more, to the point where she's practically being supported by only his knee. 

"Someone could see us. I have a hotel room," She pants. "We can go there inste-" she _whines_ as he moves his thigh again. "... _More, please, Ani-"_ she gasps, rolling her hips, attempting to get as much friction as she can. All concerns of someone seeing were completely out the window at this point. 

"We can go to your hotel room after you get off on my thigh. Call this payback for that time on Mon Cala," he says, voice like dripping honey, biting at the shell of her ear. His hands tangle in her (temporarily) red hair.

Padmé moans softly, her lips parted ever so slightly. She ruts on his thigh, arousal pooling in her core as his thigh gives delicious friction. 

" _Say my name,_ " he whispers in her ear, the tone in his voice giving Padmé goosebumps. " _Say my name and I'll let you cum,_ " 

"A-Anakin!" she obliges, needy and desperate.

Satisfied, his thigh moves in hard, fast strokes, and soon enough, it's enough to make Padmé come undone.

Anakin presses a searing kiss to her lips right as her orgasm washes over her. 

She catches her breath, panting, and she asks, "So are we going back to my hotel room now?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Angel," he replies, and they leave hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you enjoyed!
> 
> oh yes, I'm totally writing what happened on Mon Cala soon. The ending's a bit rough but idk I'm tired  
> *yeets into the 2am void*


End file.
